


You're The Calm After The Storm

by AnxiousCryptid



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mello is a sweet bf, Near cries, Near is scared of storms, Not Proofread, Short & Sweet, Thunderstorms, its 2021 and Im writing death note fanfic w h y, this ship has me so whipped dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousCryptid/pseuds/AnxiousCryptid
Summary: Near is terrified of thunderstorms. Being caught up in one, Mello helps him to the best of his abilities.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	You're The Calm After The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, 2021, and I am writing Death Note fanfic. Honestly never thought I would get to this point, but here we are! I hope you enjoy, and leave a comment if you want to :)

By all means, it shouldn’t have been storming. Near had checked the weather forecasts multiple times, and they all said that the storm would be hitting tomorrow morning at earliest, if it would even be hitting New York at all. So why, pray tell, was a storm building up right now, right when Near was outside?

Near could feel the storm would start before he and Mello would arrive at home, if the dark clouds and big gusts of wind were anything to judge by. “Can we hurry up?” He asked, glancing at Mello, trying not to give away his fear. Even though Near knew they would be caught up in the storm no matter what, he wanted to be home as soon as possible, hopefully without Mello getting suspicious of Near’s fear.

Mello raised an eyebrow. “We’ll be there soon.” was all he said. Near nodded, glancing at the sky nervously. It had started to rain lightly, a drop of rain hitting Near’s forehead. He wiped it away, but it was of no use: soon it was starting to rain even harder, soaking both of the boys in a matter of minutes. Although it was cold, Near didnt mind the rain too much. No, it was what accompanied the rain that frightened the boy so much: Thunder and lightning. When the first roll of thunder hit the sky, Near froze up, eyes on the ground, feeling tears form in his eyes. _Damn it,_ he thought, _it's just a little thunder. You will be home soon. Just keep walking and don't be so pathetic._

He swallowed, keeping his head down, not wanting Mello to see just how terrified he was. With every roll of thunder, Near could feel tears stream down his face. At a particularly hard thunder, Near stopped in his tracks. “Mello?” He asked, cursing himself for how small and weak his voice sounded. “Can I…” He paused, biting his lip in response to another harsh thunder sound. “Can I maybe have your jacket…?” He knew that Mello didn't really mind the rain, and if he had Mello’s jacket, he could pull up the hood to protect himself from the rain, close himself off from the thunder, and of course hide his tears.

Mello stopped, looking at the smaller boy next to him. “Are you okay?” He had noticed Near’s voice shaking, and while Near always talked quietly, he normally didn't sound this quiet.

“I’m fine Mello, just a bit cold.” Was all Near could manage to say. His eyes were still pinned on the sidewalk, tears silently streaming down his face. He could only hope that Mello would mistake his tears for rain, hope that it blended in well enough to not be noticed. He didn't want Mello to know about his stupid, childish fear. If Mello knew, he would never hear the end of it. The endless teasing… “Hey, Near, look at me.” Mello’s voice pulled Near out of his thoughts. Looking up, he saw Mello in front of him, eyes full of worry.

Mello put a hand on Near’s shoulder, feeling the boy shake under his touch. He now noticed the other’s tears, and felt his heart ache at the sight. He wiped away some tears with his thumb. “Is it the storm?” He asked, suddenly understanding Near’s behaviour. “Are you… scared?”

Near could only stare at Mello, too scared of the storm, and too embarrassed that Mello found out to react. He just wished he could stop the tears from falling.

“Hey it’s okay. You’re safe, don’t worry.” Mello took off his jacket, putting it around the trembling boy. “Let’s get you home.” He wrapped an arm around Near’s shoulders, pulling him closer, walking home with him as fast as he could.

And even if the storm went on, the thunder kept roaring and the rain kept pouring, and even if Near was still scared, it was okay now, it was bearable, because Mello was with him, and Mello understood and protected him. Near was safe with Mello.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me about anything on my tumblr, @0325-4419


End file.
